


Solo una lapide bianca

by Omibombay



Series: Come padre e figlio [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Spoilers, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Così quel mattino di buon ora, dopo una notte insonne, hai deciso di recarti nell’unico luogo che hai evitato in quei giorni che hai fuggito da una vita intera.” <br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una lapide bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Raccolta: Come padre e figlio  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Christopher Pike, George Kirk  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul Star Trek - Into Darkness  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

È una bella giornata di sole il quale riscalda piacevolmente l’aria altresì frizzante. Nel silenzio di quel luogo, risuonano solo i tuoi passi lenti. Sei grato che, vista l’ora non ci sia nessuno.

Sono passati quattro giorni dal tuo risveglio, e nonostante McCoy ti avesse consigliato di restare ancora qualche giorno nell’ambiente protetto ed ovattato dell’ospedale, sotto le tue insistenze ti ha dimesso.  
Nei giorni in cui sei stato in coma, è stata aperta un’inchiesta su quanto accaduto con l’ammiraglio Marcus, hai partecipato ad una sequela di riunioni e sei stato interrogato. Hai ripetuto la tua versione all’infinito ora devi solo aspettare l’esito delle loro decisioni dal quale dipenderanno la tua carriera e il tuo futuro nella Flotta Stellare.

Desideri stare solo per riflettere, ma in quei giorni è stato davvero impossibile, se non quando ti ritiri nel tuo alloggio e poi, quando cala la notte, l’angoscia e il dolore ti colgono e ti sommergono.  
Così quel mattino di buon ora, dopo una notte insonne, hai deciso di recarti nell’unico luogo che hai evitato in quei giorni che hai fuggito da una vita intera. Ti fermi, ti togli in cappello in segno di rispetto. Resti immobile per lunghi momenti, mentre senti le lacrime inumidirti gli occhi e la gola stringerti in una morda dolorosa.

Solo una lapide bianca resta in memoria dell’ammiraglio Pike. L’uomo che ti ha raccolto in un bar dello Iowa, che ti ha sfidato a fare di meglio dell’eroe della U.S.S. Kelvin, che ha creduto in te sino alla fine, che voleva insegnarti ad essere un capitano, ma soprattutto un uomo migliore. Che ti ha concesso una seconda possibilità per riscattarti.  
Ti senti così piccolo a confronto con l’uomo che è stato Christopher e a quello che è stato per te in questi anni: un padre. Ti inginocchi davanti alla tomba e sfiori con la punta delle dita il marmo bianco ed immacolato. -Ho fiducia in te - ti aveva detto solo pochi momenti prima dell’attentato al quartier generale -Se qualcuno merita una seconda occasione quello è Jim Kirk.-  
Lasci libero sfogo alle lacrime, non ti sei permesso di soffermarti sul dolore che provavi per la sua perdita, fino a quel momento, perché hai dei doveri, delle responsabilità ed una reputazione da mantenere. Il tuo primo istinto è stato quello di vendicare Pike, diventando così inconsapevolmente una pedina sulla scacchiera di Marcus, che ha sfruttato la tua irruenza e la tua inesperienza a suo vantaggio.  
Christopher Pike ti ha dato una seconda opportunità, la Morte stessa ti ha concesso una seconda occasione e tu ti trovi a interrogarti sul perché.  
Uomini più meritevoli, quali tuo padre e l’ammiraglio Pike, non hanno avuto un’altra chance, tu sì.  
Sarai in grado di non deludere le aspettative di tutti? Probabilmente no.  
Puoi solo fare del tuo meglio.

A passo lento percorri i vialetti e raggiungi un’altra zona del cimitero, non sei mai voluto andare lì, da bambino ti sei sempre opposto e da adulto, non hai mai voluto nemmeno soffermati sull’idea di recarti in quel luogo.  
Ora, però senti che è giunto il tempo di riconciliarti con tuo padre.  
Tuo padre, pur non essendoci mai stato nella tua vita, l'ha segnata profondamente, fin dal giorno della tua nascita e tu l'hai odiato per questo. Ora però ti rendi conto di quanto ti manca, sei stato privo di una figura cui appoggiarti, forse, saresti molto diverso se lui fosse ancora in vita.  
Tutti ti hanno sempre e solo etichettato come il figlio di George Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk, ai loro occhi, non è mai esistito. Persino tua madre, in te, ha sempre rivisto lui e non sei mai riuscito a dirle quanto questo ti ferisse. Forse ora riuscirai a parlarle, a rapportarti con lei come un uomo e non più come un ragazzino arrabbiato, perché finalmente hai capito, hai compreso quello che ha spinto tuo padre a sacrificarsi: l’amore. L’amore per tua madre e per quel figlio appena nato che non avrebbe mai potuto stringere tra le braccia.  
Il dovere verso la sua nave e il suo equipaggio, perché anche se è stato capitano della U.S.S. Kelvin per dodici minuti è stato un ottimo capitano.  
Non sai se riuscirai ad eguagliarlo o superarlo, ma francamente non ti interessa più perché sei semplicemente James, suo figlio e questo, ora, ti basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: salve e buona domenica, ecco una storiella un po’ introspettiva sempre sulla raccolta Kirk/Pike. Scrivere in seconda persona mi ha preso parecchio ultimamente ^_-  
> Un kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
